Isoindoline is a synthesis intermediate that is widely used, especially in the preparation of pharmaceutical active ingredients.
In particular, isoindoline is an important intermediate in the synthesis of 2-(S)-benzyl-4-oxo-4-(cis-perhydroisoindol-2-yl)butyric acid of formula (I): ##STR1##
its pharmaceutically acceptable salts and its hydrates.
The compound of formula (I), and its addition salts and hydrates, have especially valuable pharmacological properties. They are very powerful insulin secretors, which makes them useful in the treatment of non-insulin-dependent diabetes. The compound of formula (I), its preparation and its therapeutic use have been described in Patent Specification EP 0 507 534. Its industrial preparation is described in Patent Specification WO 99/01430. Given the pharmaceutical value of this compound, it was important to be able to obtain the intermediate isoindoline using a high-performance industrial synthesis process.